1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of an electronic device, and more particularly, to the structure of a push button installed in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as a portable gaming machine, a personal digital assistance (PDA) and a cellular phone become widespread. Users can enjoy playing electronic game, sending an E-mail, or making a call with the electronic device anywhere. Most of these electronic devices have push buttons for operation.
Recently, both contents and graphic performance of electronic game has been improved. A larger liquid crystal display is installed on the portable electronic device. In some cases, operating devices such as push buttons need to be arranged adjacent to the liquid crystal display according to designer's request. Furthermore, because of advancement of the electronic devices such as gaming machines, packaging density of the casing has been increased. Therefore, in some cases, operation devices such as push buttons need to be positioned adjacent to some units such as a hard disk drive, a wireless communication unit, or a camera unit.
Generally, a molded part for a key top of the push button, a rubber member positioned below the molded part for producing repulsion of the button, and switch contacts need to be aligned coaxially. Therefore, it is difficult to position the rubber part and the switch contacts adjacent to other unit while reserving the size of the push button for not decreasing operability.